Tales of the Silver Millennium
by rAiNeDaNcE
Summary: A tale of first meetings, first friendships, and first loves set in the romantic setting of the Moon Kingdom, "Tales of the Silver Millennium" highlights the birth of the love that conquers everything...
1. First Steps

Title: Tales of the Silver Millennium  
Author: rAiNeDaNcE (Jennilynn Kho)  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Romance, Comedy  
Email: jennjennkho@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon and it's original characters. Short and sweet.  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
This is my first fic! It centers basically on Serenity and Endymion's life during the reign of Queen Serenity. The first part is a general introduction to the setting and some of the characters. The others will be onstage in the later chapters. Well, I'll keep it short. ENJOY! =)  
  
  
  
  
Tales of the Silver Millennium: First Steps  
  
The young prince and his guards stood with their mouths agape, taking in the splendor and majesty of the palace that now stood before them in all its glory. It was their first time ever to pay a visit to the White Moon Kingdom, a place much too familiar to them in stories told by the Earth elders and their school mentors. Now they understood the passion with which their tutors tried to describe, futilely, to a bunch of restless and growing boys, the grandness of the planet that they soon would be ambassadors to. It seemed like magic everywhere they looked, from the placid silver lake that graced the sides of the palace, to the tall columns intricately adorned with all kinds of precious silver and gold metals that lined the walkway leading to the palace doors, and the palace itself, stretching as far as the eyes can see, glowing with its very own magical silver light.   
  
"Wow." It was all the ten-year old prince, with all his lessons in language and literature, could say at the moment. His four friends nodded their heads in sync, dumbstruck at the sight that lay before their eyes. It was all too different from home. Whereas the Earth with its blue waters and lush green forests provided a cheerful and homey paradise to the Terrans, the Moon was different. "Silver and Magic," the prince managed to get out after still a while of staring in fascination at the landscape. Four heads again nodded in mute agreement, for indeed, those two words seemed the most appropriate to describe the land they were now on.   
  
"Endymion! Endymion!"  
  
The prince was startled as he realized his name had been called quite a few times already. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he walked over to where his mother, Queen Rainella, and his father, King Dominic, along with the rest of their earth entourage were patiently waiting with smiles of amusement at the five boys' reactions to the White Moon Kingdom.   
  
"If you just keep on standing there, Serenity will be sending out search parties for us in a minute!" King Dominic joked, clapping his son on the back and laughing at the still-dazed expression on his face. The Queen smiled, ruffling the young prince's ebony hair affectionately, a gesture which immediately resulted in an "Aww Mom!" from Endymion who blushed to the roots of his hair at the laughing coming from his four Royal Guards, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jedaite. The latter were only about a year or so older than the Prince, but their intensive training in magic and swordsmanship for the Prince's protection had rendered them precociously mature and had earned them the respect and regard for them as warriors by the Terrans.   
  
"So there you are!" exclaimed a clear, gentle voice. The Terrans looked up simultaneously to see that the Lunarians, instead of the customary greeting at the Moon Palace doors, had opted to meet them halfway through the walkway. "I was wondering whether you had forgotten the path leading to the palace," the gentle voice, now directed to Queen Rainella, continued teasingly.  
  
Five pairs of young, male eyes stared unblinkingly at the source of the melodious voice. In front of them stood a nymph, no... a faerie... but far, far more exquisite and beautiful than all the faerie pictures they had ever laid their eyes on on earth.   
  
The woman stood tall, her stance elegant and majestic. Her hair was the lightest shade of pink, dancing silver highlights appearing every time the long tresses caught the faintest breeze. The hairstyle was unique, two spun silken balls lying on top of the Queen's head. From the balls hung twin silver waterfalls, the ends of which trailed to the ground. She wore a dress of the purest white, simple and unaccented except for a golden moon-shaped brooch that graced the neckline. The back of the dress was adorned with thin silver lace shaped in the form of faerie wings, lending the perfect touch to the ensemble.   
  
Full, sensuous lips curved in amusement as crystal blue eyes gazed upon the five young men openly and unabashedly gawking.   
  
"I welcome you for the first time, young Prince," Queen Serenity greeted formally, though her eyes twinkled with merriment as her words went unregistered in the young monarch's staring eyes.   
  
"Endymion!" Queen Rainella admonished gently, causing the prince to finally snap out of the trance he was currently in.   
  
"Yo... you're ma... majesty," Endymion managed to get out, unable to believe that he was actually taking and now bringing soft, ivory-white hands to his lips. He almost swooned as an unfamiliar yet sweet and intoxicating smell filled his nostrils and clogged up his already foggy mind.   
  
"You're so sweet."  
  
Endymion froze, the words he blurted out snapping him back to reality. "I... I mean... that you're sweet... no! You taste... no! Smell..." he stuttered, blushing and wishing some youma would just come charge at him and swallow him up.   
  
"Great, just great! All your etiquette training and all you have to say to her *Supreme* Majesty is that she smells sweet. But *even that* you had to foul up and tell her *she's* sweet!"   
  
Endymion groaned in agreement to what the voice inside his head said, his embarrassment compounded by the unmanly snickering his guards were so desperately trying to cover up.   
  
"Well, we better get a move on before we turn into statues here," King Dominic piped up, deciding that Endymion's humiliation was enough, for one day anyway.   
  
The Terran entourage murmured in agreement, moving to follow the Lunarians who had turned back to the palace led by Queen Serenity.   
  
The Prince lagged behind, his rosy cheeks still not quite returning to their normal tan.   
  
"Go, go Endy!" Jedaite chanted, prodding Endymion's back with his sword hilt, eliciting more laughs from the other three guards.   
  
Endymion glared. Some friends.   
  
And a whole day in the Moon Kingdom had yet to pass.  
AN: Well, that's it for now! Hope you liked it, and don't hesitate to email me for any suggestions or anything else you want to say about the story. Just don't be too harsh to a neophyte fanfic writer, ne? ^o^ 


	2. First Encounter

Tales of the Silver Millennium: First Encounter  
  
  
"... and, as friends and allies of the White Moon, we, the Terrans, promise to aid your kingdom in any way we can, to assist in fighting off whatever evils..."  
  
Endymion stifled a yawn as his father droned on in a speech about the Terra-Luna alliance. The earth delegates were now gathered in the huge Lunarian throne room, the expanse of which would have encompassed a whole city back on earth at the very least.   
  
Rich tapestries embroidered with silver threads hung from one wall, each thread shimmering softly as it caught the light. Along the wall was a dais on which the royal throne was perched proudly. It was made of pure silver, ornately carved and encrusted with sparkling diamonds, causing the chair to give off a faint and mystical light. On the chair, Queen Serenity, elegant and poised as ever, sat with her hands folded neatly on her lap.   
  
Three golden thrones have been placed temporarily in front of the dais to acknowledge the arrival of the earth monarchy. It was upon these that King Dominic, Queen Rainella, and Prince Endymion presently sat, with the king still droning on about peace and goodwill, etc, etc, etc.   
  
"May I be excused?" Endymion whispered to the Queen, trying his best to make his blue eyes look big and pleading.   
  
The queen cast him a disapproving look. "But you know your father's..."  
  
"But Mom, I really need to go!" Endymion pressed, putting his every ounce of concentration in making his blue eyes as shimmery and as starry and as huge as possible, knowing he had only one shot to convince his mother as he could never replicate this face ever again.  
  
Queen Rainella was about to argue when she made the big mistake of glancing at Endymion's face... presently contorted into a combination of full, pouty lips, big puppy eyes, and the most soulful expression a face could ever get.  
  
"Please mom?" Endymion prodded.  
  
"Okay... okay!" The queen laughed. "Just stop batting your eyelashes at me already!"  
  
  
  
Endymion wandered around the large halls of the palace. Each turn and corner led to yet other halls and corridors, making the place almost impossible to navigate by an inexperienced visitor. The walls, made of a shiny crystalline material, reflected each beam of light that hit them, causing a mirror-like effect and thus lending the place a surreal and mazy look.   
  
"Are you absolutely, positively *sure* it's all right to leave her like that? The Queen will have our heads off..."   
  
"Oh stop being such a worrywart! The thing is finally asleep for crying out loud! We deserve a break! Besides, it's only for a while..."  
  
Endymion watched as four girls rounded the corner and walked past, oblivious to his presence. The one who had spoken first had short blue hair and was wearing a pastel blue summer dress. The second one, wearing an orange blouse and skirt set, had the longest golden hair he had ever seen, tied up in a large red bow. He couldn't quite make out the other girls as they were hidden behind the first two.   
  
"They must have come from the washrooms," Endymion mused to himself, watching the girls disappear from view and suddenly remembering where he was supposedly headed in the first place. Moving off into the direction where the girls had come from, he was accosted yet again with a multitude of halls and walkways that looked ridiculously identical with each other to his untrained eye.   
  
Throwing his hands up in frustration, Endymion picked a random corridor and followed it to the corner, ending up in front of huge double doors that looked like the entrance to another hallway. About to turn back, he stopped short as he heard the faintest noise coming from inside. Curiosity getting the best of him, he pushed one of the doors open a crack and peeked in.  
  
The room was dimly lit, and, seeing barely anything even as he squinted, Endymion stepped fully inside, the heavy doors closing behind him. The room was large, spanning almost half the corridor length. Whereas the principal theme of the palace had been silver and light grays, this room was decorated mostly in light pastel pink and blue. Huge shelves populated with all sorts of stuffed animals in different colors and sizes lined two opposite sides of the room. Assorted playthings like slides, swing sets, giant dollhouses, and the like lined its perimeter.   
  
"A playroom," Endymion surmised to himself. Turning to leave, his eye was caught by something that shone so brightly even in the dim light, coming from somewhere in the center of the room. He moved back inside, reaching what looked like a small basket decorated with pink bows and ribbons set up on a sort of pedestal. Peeking inside, he saw a pink-laced blanket and a ball of what looked like golden yarn, spun so soft and smooth that it winked a golden yellow even in the lack of ample light.   
  
As if caught in an enchanted trance, Endymion reached out his fingers, intent on knowing what the feel of it would be like against his hands. His fingers tentatively made contact with the delicate ball, and, when assured it wouldn't crumble against his touch, he gently ran his thumb over the silken treasure he had found. The pink blanket was pushed back by his intruding hands, revealing a golden river that flew from the golden ball. Unable to control himself, the prince ran his hands through the baby-fine strands, marveling at how silken and soft it felt, willingly parting and then moving back in place as his long fingers traveled through its length. He couldn't resist caressing the golden stream again and again, his eyes never leaving the treasure before him.  
  
Wanting to get an even closer look as his chin barely reached up to the basket, Endymion closed his hand gently over the golden ball of yarn, trying to ease it out of its container. His brow wrinkled as his motion met with resistance. Oddly enough, the ball felt rather heavy for its size and even with the golden stream that flew from it. Tightening his grip, Endymion pulled with a bit more force, and his brow furrowed further as the object of his action still refused to budge.   
  
The impatient blood of a young prince soon took over his gentle motions. Tired from standing on tiptoes with his neck craned to its limit, Endymion gave the impertinent golden ball a good hard yank...  
  
And then all hell broke loose.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
